


Scent

by olivbaegiroud (Burr4PromQueen)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burr4PromQueen/pseuds/olivbaegiroud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris loves Gareth's scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LieutenantCR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantCR/gifts).



> To my darling LieutenantCR. Thank you so much for being my biggest supporter from the beginning. I adore you.  
> Also! Everyone that reads this, I encourage you to donate to the Archive. They're fan run so they rely on our donations. Even $1 can make a difference. By keeping them open it allows us writers to bring you that smut we know you all know and love. Not only that but we have our voices heard on a universal fan fiction site. Plus they're ad free and anything that's ad free is something I want to help.

Gareth never knew what it was. He was always confused as to why Cris would randomly kiss or ravish him in public.

The first time it happened, they were in some random designer store. Cris being a model and all meant he didn’t have to shop for clothes since he got them for free after every shoot. They were just browsing. Gareth casually dropping hints at what he wanted. He knew that money was most certainly not an object when it came to him.

He was lingering by the perfume whilst Cris admired a, no doubt, expensive suit. He picked up a fragrance labelled ‘ _Oyster_ ’ and sprayed it on his neck. He thought it smelled nice but he wasn’t the one paying for it. If he was going to wear it, Cris needed to like the smell too. He walked over to Cris to ask what he thought about _Oyster_.

“Cris I need your opinion. Smell this.”

Cris put his nose to Gareth’s neck. He put his nose to the part of his neck that didn’t have the perfume on it. Gareth didn’t notice. Sniff. Sniff. Lick. Lick? What was going on? Bite. Bite?! That cannibal. Was the cologne getting to him that much? Gareth didn’t mind PDA and the store was relatively empty. Well, it was them and one of the assistants who barely acknowledged their presence in favour of his phone. That wasn’t the point. Cris was gearing up to fuck him the middle of the store.

“Let’s go home. I want take you. I want to take you like I did the first time.”

Needless to say Gareth was late for training the next morning.

 

The second time it happened was when Cris picked him up from training. He’s just showered. Normal soap, it was nothing too special. He strolled out to see Cris talking to David, Iker’s husband. David was also a model; the two had worked on a few campaigns previously and were really close. It was David and Iker who got Cristiano and Gareth together. Immediately Cris’ face lit up when he saw Gareth. He ran over and picked his younger lover up and twirled him around. It looked like a scene from The Notebook. David looked on and laughed to himself. Iker came up to him and kissed him on the cheek and glanced at the younger couple. They looked undoubtedly in love.

“We do great work don’t we Iker?”

Iker just smiled, kissed David and led him towards their car. Before getting in Iker looked back on the lovebirds. Cris had put Gareth down and they were in a rather heated lip-lock. He chuckled to himself and got into his car.

Gareth had decided that they shouldn’t stand in the cold and move the party into Cris’ car. An SUV with tinted windows and a very _generous_ trunk. Cris could have bought himself any car that he wanted and Gareth knew exactly why he bought that one. Let’s just say they wouldn’t have a problem when it came to… _Parking_. They got into the trunk.

Cris placed Gareth’s hand on his crotch and he knew damn well he was hard. That was usually a hint that Gareth should suck his dick. So that’s what he did. Sucked that dick like it was his job. Bobbed his head up and down. Cris was extremely grateful that Gareth had decided to grow his hair out. He loved to pull on it and make Gareth gag on his dick. Essentially informing Gareth that he was, in fact, Cris’ bitch, property and he could do with him what he saw fit.

Oh no.

He was about to cum.

And he knew how much Gareth hated swallowing.

He tapped Gareth on the shoulder to let him know but the man kept going, determined to get the job done. His man wasn’t going anywhere until Cris’ penis was flaccid again. He kept going and going and going. And going. And going. And going. Damn Cris could hold out.

‘When is he going to- Oh and there it is.’ Gareth thought.

Cris emptied himself into Gareth’s mouth and to his surprise the latter swallowed all of it. He brought Gareth onto his lap and sniffed his neck. He’d become accustomed to doing this. It was a habitual action that he couldn’t control. Ever since they got together, he would go right for Gareth’s neck. Sniffing; biting, licking sucking. Leaving love bites all over his neck and arms that would raise questions from his team members.

“When we get back to my apartment I want you to fuck me. Hard. I’m going to be ass up and face down. Just for you Cris. It’s the only time I’m going to do it. Cherish it.”

Cris licked his neck in response.

 

 

The door to his study was locked. The air was filled with the scent of sex. Gareth was riding Cris on his desk. They’d probably done it on every surface of the room except for the couch. How weird. The only piece of furniture that bore the most resemblance to a bed and they hadn’t done anything but sit on it. Also, why did his study need a _desk_? Cris didn’t need that desk. Cris didn’t use that desk. Cris didn’t even need that study. It was only there to look nice. It’s a pretty huge desk. Waste of trees.

There were purple and red marks all over Gareth’s skin. Some fading, some recent. Cris smiled, admiring his work. He looked up at Gareth’s beautiful panting face, flushed with a tint of red on those freckled cheeks. He was impressed with what he could do to the younger man. Nobody could ever had this effect on Gareth. Nobody made him scream like Cristiano did. Nobody fucked him like Cris did. Who else could possibly make him scream and moan their name? Some people didn’t understand. They didn’t understand why Gareth would let Cristiano bruise him like that. They didn’t understand why Gareth was so devoted to Cris. It was their love. It was how they communicated their affection to each other. Cris was attacking his neck from the beginning of their courtship. He would bruise it to oblivion and Gareth would never cover the bruises. He would display them proudly. Letting people know that Cris was captivated by his scent and in turn Gareth was obsessed with Cris. He’d built his entire life around him. He would constantly ask for Cristiano’s approval like he was a parent.

“Please…”

_Please what?_

Cris pulled him up so they were facing each other and Gareth was still bouncing up and down, refusing to make eye contact. Instinctively, his lips went to the younger man’s neck. Freshly marking it, planning to heighten his orgasm. Oh how he loved the neck that was before him. He loved how it made him feel. He could be angry and just sniffing that neck would make him calm. Like he hadn’t even been affected. Cris looked him in the eye, silently communicating with him.

  _Do it._

“Thank you.”

Gareth could swear he saw Mars. It wasn’t the planet of passion for nothing.

“Did you finish Cris?”

“Yes darling.”

“I love you Cristiano.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (especially you LCR. I adore you)
> 
> Comment, Kudos etc. If you see any mistakes tell me. Nobody betas this so I read it twice. One when I finish and once when I paste it in.
> 
> Donate to the Archive any time it comes around.
> 
> One more point. I know there are some people out there that don't like reading sex scenes so I was thinking of doing two versions. Ones with sex scenes and ones without. Gives me more time to perfect my craft and more things to post.


End file.
